


养兔为患

by Yeechen



Series: 前往艾欧泽亚的旅客请注意 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeechen/pseuds/Yeechen
Summary: 雅尔兰收留了一名维埃拉，把他当做儿子来照顾。但是对方似乎并不想……？双性十五六岁少年兔/30岁处男男精，斜杠有意义TAG: 在对方面前自慰，口交，不断的前列腺高潮，受方失禁，攻方在受方体内射尿注意：维埃拉十几岁才会分化性别是剧情，只有这个是剧情，其他都是魔改。
Relationships: Viera Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 前往艾欧泽亚的旅客请注意 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783798
Kudos: 17





	养兔为患

**Author's Note:**

> 8953字数

白白嫩嫩的维埃拉族少年身上的衣服沾满了干掉的污泥，还受了点伤。他躲在被损坏的遗迹后面，眼神警惕地瞪着远处穿着一身白袍的男性冒险者。那是一位有着麦色皮肤的森林之民，白色的长发被编成了优雅的长马尾垂在脑后。约莫是二十来岁的样子，个子很高，身型在白色法袍的衬托下显得更加挺拔。  
精灵的脸色看起来不太好，他给小孩施展了一个治疗魔法。淡蓝色的魔法抚过维埃拉的身体，带着一股淡雅的百合香气。少年的耳朵抖了抖，原本就很圆的眼睛瞪得像个铃铛，似乎并不太了解这一种力量。  
格里达尼亚的人之间传着这样一个消息，“有一位冒险者捡到了一个维埃拉族的幼崽。”维埃拉族现世时间不长，大家都对这个长着兔子耳朵的种族感到新奇。这样一个新闻足以成为酒馆里谈天说道的人们口中的话题。从那天之后，无论精灵走到哪里，几乎总会跟着一个稍小的白色身影，和围观人群的低语。  
  
……  
  
雅尔兰并不像大家所猜想，介意身边常驻了一个‘陌生人’。他平日所展示出来的不近人情其实是不解风情积累下来的结果。人总是害怕孤单，他也不例外：年近三十却还是孤身一人，甚至连冒险者之间还算常见的一夜情也没有尝试过，可谓是过着在好友的嘴里‘毫无趣味’的生活。而现在...他看着身后跟着回家的小孩，‘我没有和他人亲密相处的经验，我或许需要掌握更多的对应领域的知识，或者把他送出去。’精灵是这么打算的。  
在回到格里达尼亚后，雅尔兰第一时间带着维埃拉去接受了身体上的检查——即使他也是一名白魔法师，但他的知识仅仅限于治疗伤口，对身体机能方面没有太大涉足。他从外表上能够判定少年有一定的营养不良，不过即使是对医术毫无了解的普通人也能够看出这个事实，实在是太明显了。营养不良对于任何一个在长身体阶段的少年来说都不是好事。雅尔兰为了确认少年没有其他表面上判断不出来的疾病或者隐疾，这位不擅长与他人打交道的白魔法师罕见地闯入炼金术师开的小诊所，板着脸办好了一切手续并仔细地记下了医师对他说的所有要点。让人庆幸的是，维埃拉除了营养不良与轻微的睡眠不足外没有任何的问题。  
“先生，”维埃拉小心翼翼的呼唤把雅尔兰从回忆中拉回现实，“您是忘记带钥匙了吗？”雅尔兰这才发现自己已经站在家门口了，或许是自己的走神让维埃拉误会了。  
“是我走神了，你不需要担心。”  
  
……  
  
维埃拉最终还是留在了雅尔兰的家里，精灵猜想是因为少年的无处可去。什么原因都罢，重要的是这个决定带来的影响：雅尔兰家里陆续增加了各种玩偶，单人沙发换成了可爱的猫大胖沙发，橱柜里多了第二双碗筷，床也被换成了舒适柔软的双人羽床。不知不觉间，小屋内变得更有生活的味道。距离他与少年相识已经过去了好几月，在雅尔兰精心照顾下，维埃拉的身高拔高一大截，从刚开始的勉勉强强到达精灵的胸口，到现在的与精灵肩膀齐平。少年身上的肉也变多了，雅尔兰拥抱他也终于不会被骨头硌到。  
此刻，晚饭过后，雅尔兰如平常坐在沙发上记录少年的变化，而维埃拉则趴在他的腿上玩他衣角。精灵已经完全接受了把身边的私人空间分出一部分给少年这个设定，也因为没有任何谈恋爱的经验，并没有发现维埃拉对他的态度有些过于暧昧。试问，有哪个快要成年的少年会要求和成年人睡在同一张床呢？如果维埃拉是女孩，那么观念传统的精灵说不准已经在她检查身体后，就为她寻找一户好人家，或者是寄宿在他女性友人的家里。可雅尔兰不知道的是，维埃拉族的性别实际上在十几岁的时候才会确定，甚至因为变成男性的几率太稀少，到了繁衍后代困难的地步。他捡回来的少年，则是一位偷偷出门历练的，暂时未分化性别的维埃拉。   
如今的少年已经能够自然地以名字称呼精灵，在外人眼里两人的关系可谓是亲密非凡。最近又有些不同，少年对精灵的掌控欲变强了：无时无刻待在精灵的身旁，无法忍受精灵离开自己的视线范围，亲手为精灵准备包袱……雅尔兰对维埃拉的热情感到了疑惑，‘或许是时候和他聊一聊什么是私人空间。’但是想到少年对艾欧泽亚的陌生，让雅尔兰觉得少年对他是属于孩子对家长的依赖，就没再多想。他手上的笔不停，把‘依赖性过强？’加到了最新一页的记录。这不，问号刚被点上结尾，维埃拉就从他腿上滑落到地毯上，把头枕在精灵的脚背侧头他露出的脚踝。雅尔兰感觉到皮肤上隐隐约约的痛感，迷惑地再在本子上加了一句‘不太乖巧，叛逆期？’  
  
……  
  
在又一次抓到维埃拉梦遗之后，雅尔兰认为两人需要分开睡。“遗精是成长中正常的行为，你有这个现象是个好事情，但是与此同时也是很私人的事情。你与我太过亲密并不好，你以后总是要外出学习，会遇上喜欢的……”少年从一开始的绕着精灵快步走，到最后的使劲跺脚打断了他的话，“我才不会喜欢别的人！我喜欢的是你！”维埃拉气急败坏地大吼，甚至连布满深灰色绒毛的耳朵都带上了桃红。  
雅尔兰是一个观念保守的人，不代表他不接受多元化的性取向。他认识喜欢同性的友人，也参加过同性恋人的婚礼。若不是被退婚了，他或许已经和另一位同性步入了殿堂。但是这被同性告白的感觉……依旧新奇。“喜欢同性没有关系，但是我作为你在艾欧泽亚的监护人，你喜欢我有很大的可能性是因为你习惯了我的存在而产生的依赖。我觉得你需要时间来整理自己的想法，并且多出门交朋友，这样你才可以分辨出到底什么是喜欢什么是依……”而少年这次的行动更加直接，他倾身上去咬住了精灵的唇。维埃拉馋雅尔兰的嘴唇很久了，薄并且弧度美好。他把雅尔兰的嘴唇咬在齿间，舌尖还能隐隐约约尝到草莓味的润唇膏。草莓味，少年想到这个就笑了，精灵某些地方还真是纯情得让人诧异。  
事情的另一位主角像是摄入了过量的超即死，站在原地僵硬得一动也不动。平日能够长篇大论地讲道理的大脑也像是没有青磷水的魔导兵器一样宕了机。五十头加鲁拉在雅尔兰的内心驰骋而过，这导致他在没有好好想过后果的情况下——  
他身上冒起淡紫色的亮光，在维埃拉面前消失了。  
  
……  
  
雅尔兰跑到了维埃拉无法涉足的地方：诺弗兰特。他坐在水晶都路边长椅上的头个想法甚至不是‘我失去了初吻’，而是掏出了随身携带的《小朋友成长记录手册》，从头到尾翻看了一次，再从最后往前又翻了一次。当精灵把维埃拉的那句“我喜欢你”代入情景后，再怎么迟钝也能看出来：少年从开始就没把他当成长辈，只有他觉得少年是他的学生。维埃拉所有黏人的举动都只对他做，也只有他一个人会简单地认为少年是‘依赖’他，就连他的友人们都发现了什么——雅尔兰还记得友人们告诉他少年的英勇事迹，“你的维埃拉少年今天在狼狱竞技场一对一连续打翻了十个人！”而他当时是什么想法来着……，“首先，他不是我的，他只是寄居在我家。至于竞技场的那位，你认错人了？”对，他当时这么回问，迎接他则是友人的大笑，“那肯定没看错的，白皮肤紫眼睛的小子不是吗，他那样貌要认错也太难了些。”  
就像是雅尔兰钓鱼的时候永远不明白鱼为什么会上这么愚蠢的钩，同样的，他现在也不明白自己怎么就陷进去了名为少年的沼泽地里，淹没了鼻子才突然惊醒。  
——孩子养歪了。  
雅尔兰像是离了水的鱼一样躺倒在椅背上，点燃了从背包深处翻出的一根烟。他没什么烟瘾，也深知抽烟对身体的坏处，只有实在是头疼的时候才点上一根。他上一次抽烟是因为心情低落把价值昂贵的植物养死，是认识维埃拉前。烟燃尽了，精灵的脑海里和烟草一样，除了缥缈的白雾以外什么也没有剩下。他撕下了告示板上冒险者小队寻找白魔法师，讨伐新生蛮神泰坦的招募，觉得不妨是强制让自己，也让维埃拉冷静的方法。  
  
……  
  
当雅尔兰再次与外界联系上时，约莫过去了快一周。他的房间门口罕见地堆满了来自友人的信件。修长的手指小心翼翼清点纸张，按照日期一一摆好：头三天的信件大部分来自维埃拉，而从第四天开始就断了。不仅如此，更让人不能理解的是，来自其他友人的信件居然如此多，他并不是他人频繁联络的对象。  
他拆开了少年署名的信件，内容一如既往的是平日遇到的趣事，精灵种在家里的草药的生长情况，接着是问他最近的情况，最后再加上一句情话，“今早薰衣草苗圃的薄雾，和你的头发一样，温暖而又柔软……”雅尔兰皱着眉头把信纸折了回去。自从少年挑明了心思，信件里的话越发直白，换做以前维埃拉是无论如何都不敢说这种暧昧的话。  
友人们署名的信件内容出乎雅尔兰的预料，从一开始的“你去哪儿了？你家小兔子在找你，说惹你生气了？”到后来的“你咋回事啊？我现在你家的门都进不去，小兔子不给啊，还要挠我。”他捋了捋思绪，通过友人们的表述，维埃拉似乎很不安，到了积累成了偏向攻击性的自我保护的地步。  
‘继续分开不是个办法。’雅尔兰得出了结论：他得回家。  
  
……  
  
无论他怎么异想天开，都不可能预想到正发生的事情。雅尔兰刚进门就被维埃拉从背后按住压倒在水池边。精灵看不到少年的动作，但是脖子上的触感——少年在咬他。  
‘他的牙齿很整齐，没有明显的尖牙，咬起自己应该不会很痛也不会受伤，这样是个好事，即使精灵就是一名白魔法师能够治疗伤口，但……’“唔！”在维埃拉突然的用力之下雅尔兰忍不住闷哼出声，他收回了自己刚得出的‘不会很痛’的结论，换成了‘用力的时候还是挺痛的’。雅尔兰有些佩服自己在这种奇妙的时刻还用客观的角度来思考问题，但明显的，少年并不喜欢。  
“我要分化了。”维埃拉这么说，声音听起来有些绵。雅尔兰怀疑他没有好好吃饭。少年话里的内容也让他困扰，“分化？分化什么？”精灵眼前划过女性友人们曾经给他看过的成人小说，里面有一个设定好像除了男女之外还分成三种性别……？  
“维埃拉族的性别在十多岁的时候会分化，分化之前性格会变得敏感，过程中会很难受，还会失去理智。”少年把脑袋埋在精灵的肩窝里，耳朵上的绒毛蹭着精灵的侧脸，“我好想你，我希望我分化的时候你在我身边，我害怕你回来的时候我已经没理智了。”他如同开了闸的水坝，说起话来滔滔不绝，急着要把一切都交代清楚，“你不在的时候我甚至没有食欲，植物我都有好好的在照顾，绝对没有生病或者坏死。你喜欢男孩子还是女孩子，如果我能够控制分化成什么性别就好了……”  
“什么叫做男孩子还是女孩子？”雅尔兰从一堆跳跃的逻辑中找出了重点，“你不是男孩子吗？”  
维埃拉沉默了一会儿，似乎在确认些什么，“分化前的维埃拉族……拥有不成熟的男女两套性器官，在分化的时候，其中一套性器官会成熟，而另一套则会消退。”  
雅尔兰沉默的时间比少年更久，空气里只回响着室内景观的流水声。他努力消化着这个消息：他一直以为是少年的孩子，其实是个……双性人？那么他某一种意义上和一位女孩子同住了这么久，还睡在同一张床上，实在是太失礼。他莫不是不经意间把背包里收藏的魔幻蘑菇蟹给做成羹吃下去了。“你先松开我，好不好？”，雅尔兰受到的教育让他不由自主地对女性更加礼貌，语气也更加温和。少年听话地照做了，他低着头看不到神情，但从他的低垂的耳朵，雅尔兰能知道他心情低沉。  
“我先做饭，你吃饱了睡一觉，才有力气好好分化。”雅尔兰切着蔬菜，少年站在一旁束手束脚地看着他，“我不走，我在家陪你直到分化结束。”  
  
……  
  
半夜，雅尔兰被细细碎碎的声音吵醒，隐约看见有个身影在做小动作。他反射性地甩出了一个球形的白色闪光，嘭的一下在半空中炸开，照亮了那个身影：是维埃拉。少年下体赤裸地跨坐在精灵送给他的小熊玩偶身上，忘情地前后摆动胯部，还能看到泛着水光的、勃起的阴茎戳在玩偶的腹部。因为神圣魔法的突然闯入，少年的兔耳竖立在头顶，脸也转向了雅尔兰的方向，与精灵四目相对。雅尔兰睁眼闭眼都不是路，他后悔了。‘该死的自动反应’，他在心中暗暗骂道，顶着少年火热的目光，抄起被子想在楼上客厅将就一晚。  
他的逃离以失败告终。他被维埃拉拉到床上，脸侧就是刚才少年用来自慰的小熊。精灵能闻到一丝属于淫液的气味，还有一些尿骚味。  
“你说过不走的。”房间的灯开了，少年骑在精灵胸口，色泽粉红的肉棒直直地立在精灵面前，还挂着一点晶莹剔透的黏液。“不走。”雅尔兰咽了口口水，维持着表面上的镇定。他甚至能感觉到被少年压在胯下的布料像是受了潮，十有八九是来自他的女穴——打住。精灵抿着嘴，眼神无处安放。  
维埃拉没想过让精灵不参与于情事中。他就着当前的姿势，当着雅尔兰的面，握住了自信仰头的性器开始快速撸动。少年双眼闭着，张着嘴却没有声音，硕大的房间里回响着黏腻的水声。雅尔兰是第一次如此近距离地观察他人的性器官：少年的阴茎长得标志，恰好的直径，一般的长度，龟头圆润而饱满，就连顶上的小孔也相当可爱。柱身上没有任何明显的青筋，再加上粉嫩的颜色，怎么看都是青涩的一根阳具。‘如果不是这种情况之下，’雅尔兰心想，‘这小孩的东西还挺好看，如果不是怼在我脸上就更好了。’在他神游着的时候，某种液体溅射到他的脸。他正打算伸手抹掉的时候，指尖与维埃拉的手碰到了一起。雅尔兰突然意识到，在他脸上的东西，是来自少年的精液。精灵的手僵在半空，被‘自己被颜射了’这个事实麻痹。压在精灵身上的维埃拉笑了，继续原本要做的动作，把精灵麦色皮肤上的白色浊液用手抹掉，再用小手帕把手指擦干净了。“先生，”少年拾起了很久没有用过的称呼，“你这样真好看。”他双手捧着精灵的脸，俯身把精灵曾被精液玷污过的地方缓慢地、一寸一寸，用舌头舔了个遍。  
不知道是什么让雅尔兰包容了少年的举动，或许是终究害怕寂寞，又或许是别的什么原因。他闭着眼，少年舔弄他的感官更加的清晰。舌头路过他的眼睑。让雅尔兰评论的话，仅仅是有些痒，然而这来自另一人的，与他近距离的接触，还是如此脆弱的部位……少年温热的呼吸拂过他的皮肤，无时无刻提醒着他零的身体距离。突然地，雅尔兰的睡裤被毫无征兆地褪下，伴随着少年欢快的声音，“先生，你硬了！”  
  
……  
  
维埃拉长得很好看，这是雅尔兰一直都知道的事情。可让他亲眼看见这样的一个美人趴在自己下身，双手握住挺立的性器，并把龟头含在口中，这又是另一种视觉上的冲击。少年明显是第一次为他人口交，开始的时候牙齿还会磕到雅尔兰肉棒的柱身。雅尔兰的阴茎不短，或者说甚至是比平均水平要更长一些。为此，维埃拉花了一点时间，决定只用嘴巴照顾前半段性器，后半段则用手来处理。他的嘴不大，塞下精灵的龟头已经占去了大部分的空间。少年努力地用舌头取悦精灵龟头的小孔，用舌尖去挑逗敏感的地带。他一只手撸动性器根部，时不时给予底下的卵蛋一些爱意，而另一只手则是偷偷地伸向自己下体蘸取了身体产出的润滑液体，偷袭了精灵的后穴。  
雅尔兰被维埃拉这一举动吓得身体向后仰倒，双手撑住想要远离却没有实施的力气，深陷在了情欲与性欲的泥潭中。维埃拉的手指带着液体力度轻柔地抚弄着精灵后穴的入口，似乎想让他知道自己并没有恶意。可要让一个从未有过性经验，也从未想过会身居下位的男性来说，还是有些太过刺激了。少年自己也清楚，所以他一点都不着急，这块美味的全麦面包已经摆在盘子上了，还会吃不上吗？他尽心尽力地吸吮着精灵的性器，精灵难耐的喘气声对他来讲更是名为‘做得好’的鼓励。在无限量的润滑液供应下，少年成功地让雅尔兰的后穴变得柔软放松，甚至在手指接触到穴口的时候还会微微张开吸住指尖，可谓是色情到极致。维埃拉终究是没有抵住诱惑，把一根手指和着润滑捅入精灵的穴中。  
手指进入得很顺畅，事实上雅尔兰只能隐约感觉到异物的存在，对比起前方性器感受到的快感……快感实在是太强烈了，这是他自己用手解决时从来没有感受过的。他抓着少年的耳根轻轻揉捏着，手指缝里透出几根属于少年的深灰色发丝。“很舒服，”他这么给少年说，“好孩子。”雅尔兰表扬学生的习惯在这种淫秽的气氛中不禁也变了味道，充满情趣。“还有更舒服的。”维埃拉回应道，因为口中喊着肉棒导致吐字含糊。少年把握机会给精灵的后穴加入了第二根手指，他的手指在穴道内张开合起，不时按压湿润的肠壁，在寻找些什么。但雅尔兰已经管不了这么多了，他在少年的伺候下迎来了一次高潮，也是很久以来的最强烈的高潮。精灵的手指收紧扯住维埃拉的头发和耳朵，闭嘴却没能阻止呻吟，“嗯——”。  
维埃拉没有给精灵任何喘息的时间，雅尔兰还仰倒在床上大口喘息的时候，少年的手指终于找到了那一个位置。精灵给出了最直接的反应：他的双腿瞬间曲起，上半身从床面上弓起，并且发出了比高潮时更甜腻的呻吟声。雅尔兰的双手从少年的头发离开，转到抓紧了身下的床单。维埃拉松口让精灵的阴茎滑出口腔，把精灵射在他嘴里的精液吐在掌心抹到了对方的后穴。精灵身后的入口处在精液的帮助下，成功地让手指抽插时发出了噗呲噗呲的淫靡水声，少年握住雅尔兰刚射精过的肉棒不管精灵的抗议继续撸动起来。  
精灵这一个晚上经历了许多的第一次：第一次被另一个人坐在身上自慰，第一次被颜射，第一次被口交，第一次被开发后穴，第一次感受到前列腺快感……雅尔兰的大脑有些昏迷，还在不应期的阴茎在强制的快感下再次立起。而新奇的前列腺快感，精灵很难描述这一种感觉，如同一片随风飘荡的树叶，极其舒服。他发出了不成词句的、带着哭腔的呻吟，床单在手指的帮助下扭成玫瑰。  
维埃拉看到的视角与精灵的自身难保不同，少年看着比自己更高大，拥有着小麦色皮肤的，平日为自己的保护者的成熟男性，衣衫不整地大开双腿躺在自己床上。精灵比肤色稍深的后穴紧紧吸住自己的手指，而比少年阴茎更要长一圈的肉棒被握在维埃拉对比之下要白得多的手里，尿道口还不停地缓慢流出透明带着粘性的液体。少年曾经主动去了解过，他知道有少数的被动方男性在被刺激前列腺的时候，会流出前列腺液，甚至还有可能潮喷。当他意识到精灵有可能是这一类人之后，他想要玩弄精灵的念头成倍地增长。  
想把他玩坏。  
想让他记住性爱的快感。  
想让他记住自己肉棒的形状。  
想要精灵从里到外都充满着自己的味道。  
想要，想要，想要。  
维埃拉没有注意到的是，他的理智正在慢慢消退，取而代之的是无尽的兽性和性欲。  
  
……  
  
雅尔兰发现少年不对劲的时候，他正在努力想让维埃拉停止刺激。他感觉自己的身体有些奇怪，快感如同海浪一波接着一波不断，已经过了一个安全的值，多得让他开始害怕了。他不知道再继续下去身体会变成什么样，也不知道会发生什么。然而精灵也没有办法阻止事情的发展，维埃拉已经听不见他的声音，后穴的手指每一下都能准确刺激到雅尔兰体内最敏感的位置。握住精灵阴茎的手早就停下，肉棒即使没有被刺激却也还源源不断地流淌着透明液体。黏液顺着挺立的柱身流下湿润了穴口，多余的液体则继续下滑滴落到下方的同样挺立的，属于少年的性器上。维埃拉一边为精灵插弄后穴，一边刺激自己充血成艳红色的肉棒。在雅尔兰又一声“慢一点”的呻吟时，少年忍无可忍地快速抽出了手指，淫液跟着手指的力溅湿了床单，但又在下一秒被少年的肉棒堵了回去。  
“唔……怎么回事！”维埃拉火热的肉茎侵入精灵后穴不止对少年是极大的快感，对雅尔兰来说更是最终打破平衡的那颗子弹，精灵的性器抖动着喷出大量的前列腺液。他大张着嘴，舌尖微微露出，紧闭着双眼浑身颤抖着。失去了控制力的少年却不会顾及他的感受，温暖的肠肉包裹着阴茎的快感让他立刻大开大合地撞击精灵，胯部和臀肉撞击的声音伴随着身下男人再也无法抑制的呻吟，编织成最美妙的乐章。少年把精灵身上仅剩的上衣撕扯开扔到一边，低头就是啃上精灵鼓起的乳头。维埃拉长期对雅尔兰乳肉的欲望已经深深地刻在他的潜意识里，少年毫不留情地吸吮啃咬他渴望已久的绯红乳头，用手揉捏他眷恋的柔软乳肉。精灵湿润的肉棒夹在两人腹部之间，时不时磨蹭到腹肌带来轻微但是远不足够的快感。  
雅尔兰快要疯了。永无止境的快感，少年永远在运动的腰，自己阴茎不停涌出的黏液，奶头被牙齿摩擦的痛。他无法逃离，少年像是要把他操死在床上，一但有想要退缩的行为就会抓住他的腰把他狠狠地按回肉棒，把他钉回原地。他不想逃离，少年带给他的快感前无所有，少年带给他的亲密感如此陌生又让人沉沦。他已经数不清是第几次高潮，从开始的能够射出精液到最后的只有前列腺液，白浊和透明液体粘在维埃拉的腹部混合成分不清的糊糊。雅尔兰偶尔在情欲中清醒过来会快速的给两人施展一个治疗魔法，片刻过后又会再次被维埃拉堵住唇继续操干。  
  
……  
  
床单已经不能看了，到处都是精液，前列腺液，还混合着少量的唾液，甚至还有眼泪。有的已经干硬在布料上，没多久后又会被新一轮液体覆盖。  
维埃拉把精灵翻了个身。雅尔兰如今像是一只淫荡的雌兽，翘起圆润的臀部供身后比精灵身型要小一圈的少年操弄。精灵那长度可观的阴茎只能可怜地在空气中跟随维埃拉的动作摆动，尿道口滴出的液体在床单上画出一个又一个圆。被少年玩弄得红肿的奶头如今压住床单，跟随维埃拉的每一次抽插摩擦在布料上。雅尔兰的脸被压在维埃拉之前用来自慰的玩偶上，喃喃说着“不行了”的嘴巴流出的唾液融入了少年留在玩偶上的淫液。他毫不怀疑少年还能继续很久，他不知道这无止境的性爱什么时候才能结束。精灵的后穴已经被操得在少年阴茎完全抽出的时候都合不上口。由于维埃拉在他体内多次射精，每次抽插还会滴落混合了精液和肠液的黏液。雅尔兰中途艰难万分地从床头柜上抓住了水杯为自己补充了水份，他无比担心身体在如此大量出水的情况下会吃不消。  
然而雅尔兰发现，喝水不是一个好主意：他没有机会离开床，但他需要上洗手间。“嗯……我要，啊，要去……”却有谁会指望一个只剩下欲望的人能够理解他的需求？肉体与肉体相撞的声音从未停下，雅尔兰也从未离开少年半步。他实在忍不住了。他的穴道剧烈收缩、吸吮少年的肉棒，前端则是射出了淡黄色的液体——他失禁了。  
被一个比自己小十多年的孩子操到失禁让雅尔兰彻底丢失了思考的能力，他被动地接受少年一切的动作，被维埃拉翻来覆去摆成不同的姿势。他昏睡，又再醒来，少年还是动作不停。他抓紧了雅尔兰的腰，已经经历过这个动作多次的精灵知道少年即将射精。不过这次有些不同，这次涌入体内的液体不是精液的温度，它比精液更热更多。  
维埃拉在精灵的体内尿了，精灵在尿液的冲刷下又到达了一次小高潮。少年尿液的量不多，但是因为被体内射尿而高潮的这一事实让雅尔兰羞耻得眼泪不停——他的身体里里外外都被标记了属于少年的味道。他的乳头记得少年吸吮时的快感，他的性器熟悉少年手的大小，连他的后穴也被弄成了少年阴茎的形状。  
或许这也是少年终于停下来的原因，他对这个结果感到满意：精灵成为了他的所属物，他给他的东西打上了记号。少年软倒在精灵背上，脸埋在男人的肩膀，安静了。  
‘感谢十二神，可终于结束了。’雅尔兰默念，‘明天可有一大堆东西需要被清洁。’  
‘要是他能把东西从我屁股里拔出来就更好了。’


End file.
